The Legend Of Zelda A New World
by The Superior Serperior
Summary: Palkia sends Link to the pokemon world to find Zelda except he doesn't know about pokemon! Chloe and Katherine help him travel around the region of Kalos and save Zelda before Ghirahim arrives in the world of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 lost

hello I am going to do a crossover if you want to include anything pm me or click the review button

"Hello?" a voice in the mist spoke "Is anyone there?" "Oh my goodness!" Chloe said "Where am i" the voice spoke "Near laverre city" Katharine replied "Where is that?" the voice questioned "Your not from around here" Chloe sighed "Well we are in Kalos" said Kathrine ignoring Chloe, "By the way whats your name, I am Kathrin and this is Chloe" "I am Link i am looking for Zelda my friend" "Does she wear white,have blonde hair and blue eyes?" asked Chloe "Yes, do you know her?" "She came here ages ago now come on and we will take you to Valerie."

"He is not from here palkia sent him " Valerie said at the gym "But why would the legendary controller of space do that" asked Chloe feeding her dragalge,arromatise and serperior "palkia must have felt he was in danger" replied Valerie "What are those creatures" asked Link pointing at dragalge "A pokemon, by the way i have a question for you when you got teleported where were you?'' asked Katherine "The temple of time'" replied Link "Dialga might have helped" said Katharine "Girls take him to Santalune City and give him a pokemon" commanded Valerie "OK" the girls chimed together.

AT SANTALUNE CITY

"Before you get a starter pokemon here have an aegislash!'' said Katharine handing him a pokeball and running towards the pokemon center "Nurse Joy can you take delphox,sylveon,meowstic,ninetails and oshawott?'' she asked politely taking off her pokemon belt and Chloe did the same .Link just stood there looking pale and relising that nurse joy healed the pokemon "Dont worry" Chloe said "aegislash is already healed" Link obviously puzzeled by pokemon asked "What do you do with pokemon" Katharine and Chloe giggled and chimed "You battle them, we can do a pokemon battle if you want."

THE BATTLE

"Is a 1v1 battle sound alright Katharine?" Asked Chloe grabbing a pokeball "Yes" Katharine replied grabbing her own pokeball "Lets do this!" Chloe thew her pokeball and out came the glorious snake,serperior looking regal as did the same and out came her delphox waving her wand. Link watched in amazement as delphox used flamethrower but serperiors amazing speed helped it dodge."Serperior use aqua tail" said Chloe calmly and it was a direct hit,delphox was obviously hurt by that."Again aqua tail but jump upwards" the regal serperior launched itself upwards and hit delphox so hard that it stared and thought about the idea and threw out his aegislash "So that is how it comes out" he relised kathrin started to giggle again.

"Hello, Kathrin,Chloe Valerie asked me to give you these pokeballs" Chloe grabbed the 3 pokeballs and threw them out inside was a fennikin, froakie and chespin "Link who will you choose" "I choose...


	2. Chapter 2 the gym battle

**Tanks for your support now i am doing a special battle paragraph when there is a battle there will be a new paragraph** _This is the battle style_ **If you want to help make the story great please follow favourite and review**

 **Ch 2 The gym battle Viola vs Link.**

"I choose well this is hard but I choose chespin" Link chose chespin and they set off to the pokemon center for lunch where Chloe said "To find palkia you need to prove yourself to the champion" "That means beating all the gym leaders" Kathrin added "There is one in this town lets set off to the gym." They went to find the gym after about twn minutes Link asked "Do either of you know where the gym is?" Kathrin answerd "Nope, no clue" Chloe patted serperior and grinned. She had just taught him about aegislash. They wanderd around for about 5 minutes until a lady with short yellow hair asked "Hi my name is Viola can I take a sweet pic of you and your serperior she" Chloe answerd fixing her gold hair "Ok but can you show us to the gym" "Of course" answerd Viola grabbing her camera and taking a picture "you look like you are strong now the gym is this way" she said running to the gym. They finaly reached the gym and another lady with light brown hair approached them "Hi sis, did you bring more challengers?" she asked Viola and Viola replied "Yes Alexa, Link wants to battle me 2v2" "Alright let the battle begin"said Alexa

 _ **The Battle**_

 _"Go surskit use bubble beam" Viola said throwing out her pokeball "Aegislash use kings shield then use iron head" Link ordered iron head was strong and another would knock out "Again aegislash" soon enough surskit fainted."Go vivillon use sleep powder and solar beam" viola threw her pokeball aegislash fell asleep and solar beam hit aegislash and made it faint. "Go chespin use your master rollout" chespin used rollout 4 times and it was realy strong so strong that vivillon fainted._

"Here have this gym badge" Viola said handing Link the bug badge "Hey its getting late do you want to go to Lumiose with us and go for dinner in a resturaunt" Alexa asked Kathrin nodded so off they went to Lumiose. It took about half an hour and then they went to the resuraunt "Hey Chloe can I battle you later" Viola asked "sure" Chloe replied looking behind Viola at a familiar woman on her own. "OH MY GOODNESS ITS THE CHAMPION" Kathrin said catching Chloe's glance and walking over to the champion "Hi are you Diantha" Kathrin said the lady looked over sighing "My disgiese isnt that bad is it yes I am diantha"Said Diantha "Dont give it away go back to your table" Kathrin walked back and signalled not to go over there.

The next day after a long sleep at the pokemon center Alexa went out to tske some photos and Link was battling Kathrin with Viola and Chloe watching. Kathrin won the battle and after Diantha the champion arrived and watched as Viola and Chloe started to battle 1v1.

 _"Go gourgiest use phantom force" said Chloe sending out her gourgeist "Go vivillon use solar beam" Viola sent out vivillon and phantom force hit before solar beam could attack "Now use flame charge" said Chloe. Gourgeist nearly knocked out the poor vivillon "use psychic" aid Viola as gourgeist flew into the air and crashed on the ground "get up and use flame charge"ordered Chloe gourgeist used flame charge andvivillon fainted_

"Whow your strong" said Diantha "And you seem some what familiar" Viola said "I think you do too" Chloe grinned and said "All will be explained if you here about why I do,"


	3. Chapter 3 The past

**This chapter shows the past of our characters I hope you enjoy (B.T.W Katherine is like ash in unova no backstory needed there) this chapter might be a bit small**

 **Ch 3 The Past**

Chloe began her story "I came from Unova and bet the pokemon league and soon after a team calling them self's team plasma started stealing peoples pokemon in the name of pokemon liberation but they actually wanted to awaken the legendary pokemon resheram me and my friends defeated team plasma then arrived in Kalos. I bet the pokemon league once again and the grass gym leader Rose had left so I became the leader. I left and a good friend of mine Ramos became the leader. I then met with Katherine and we traveled together which brings us to now" Chloe took a deep breath and relaxed after her long speech and eventually asked "How about you Link"

A tear fell from Links eyes as he thought about Zelda being harmed "Well my best friend Zel- I mean Hylia was trapped below the clouds where Ghirahim, The demon lord, tried to revive demise his master he eventually succeeded but I stopped him and we lived happily the goddess statue went back up in the sky and everyone forgot about it except me then it happened again and she was transported here I cant bear think about what would happen if ghirahim arrived" Link started to softly cry and a spirit came out of his sword "Master dont cry I have calculated a 95 percent that she is still alive and you will reach her first,"

That night everyone went to sleep in the pokemon center and as they slept someone else arrived in lysandre labs, Lysandre being the person who made the holo caster, "I will help you if you help me get what I want" a voice said in the darkness of the labs Lysandre heard this and replied "What do you want" the voice whispered something to Lysandre and Lysandre replied "OK that is easy" In a flash of red diamonds the mysterious person disappeared. "Who was that" a grunt asked "I don't know but he will help us" Lysandre replied.


End file.
